


Not Fire Nor Stars

by VerdiWithin



Series: Talisman [5]
Category: Lore Olympus (Webcomic)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Not Actually Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-27 02:22:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20940713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VerdiWithin/pseuds/VerdiWithin
Summary: “Not fire nor stars have stronger bolts than those of Aphrodite sent by the Hand of Eros.” --Euripedes,HippolytusEros comes to the Underworld for information.





	Not Fire Nor Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Previously in this series: Hades broke up with Minthe. Persephone comforted him, told him a story, and loaned him her good-luck charm. Persephone realized that child shades don't have the same chance at an afterlife that regular shades do, and proposed a new policy for rebirth. As part of his plan to get Psyche back, Eros is trying to start a business as a personal stylist. Persephone pitched her plan for Elysium to the Underworld executives, and visited the future site with Hades.

It turns out the Underworld is dark and cold. I can't believe I'm doing this. What does Persephone like about this place? The way she goes on and on about it, you'd think it would be much nicer. Guess it's her libido talking. Speaking of libido, damn, those are tall buildings! Somebody trying to say something there?

Okay, I'm doing this. Really doing this. Think positive! This isn't going to suck at all. Time to go in. I hit the button for 99. Don't be late, she said. It's all glass and steel, really sleek. I find my way to the right office. The woman at the desk is light green, with snaky hair and stern eyes: a no-nonsense type. "Can I help you?" she says.

"Hi!" I say. Just trying to brighten her day. "I'm Eros. I have an appointment."

"Oh yes," she smirks. "Persephone mentioned you. Just a moment."

She makes a call and I guess it's okay with the Scary Blue Guy, because she tells me to go in. "Thanks hon!" I say. She shakes her head.

The Big Guy is apparently not going to make this easy. He’s sitting behind his desk, all stretched out with his feet up, smoking a big cigar. Real power moves. “Good morning, Hades,” I chirp.

He takes a long, slow puff on his cigar and makes me wait. Finally, he says “Hello, Eros. When I saw your name on my calendar, I thought it was some kind of joke.” He takes another slow draw. “So what do you want?”

Right to the point, and he doesn’t invite me to sit. Great, not even giving me a chance to butter him up. “Uh, well, I was hoping you might be willing to share a _ tiny _ piece of information. It won’t cost you a thing.” I give him my best smile, the one that always works on Ma.

“Information. How interesting.” He takes another long drag. Yes, I get it, you’re powerful. “Why would I want to share anything with you, after the crap you pulled on Persephone?”

Shit. That’s how he’s going to spin this. “Well, she made this appointment for me. She forgave me. We’re friends now.”

“She is very forgiving. Perhaps more than she should be. I, however, am not.”

“I would actually agree with you there. But in this case, I did what I did because my mother forced me to. She has a hold on me and I can’t disobey. I explained all this to Persephone.”

“I see.” He sits up and stubs out the cigar. “What is it you want to know?”

I gasp. Is it actually possible he’ll help me? “I want to know if a certain mortal is dead,” I say. She can’t be. I’m almost sure of it, but I have to check. It would explain why I can’t find her.

“Really? I wonder why you didn’t just ask Persephone to check for you. Did you know she works with the shades?” He smiles. Is he trying to torture me?

“Yeah, I did ask. She said she wouldn’t do it unless you said it was okay.”

His smile now is completely different. For the first time, I start to feel some of his emotions leaking out. Admiration. Desire. Well, what do you know? He really does have feelings for her. I just wish they were as intense as hers. Poor kid.

He stands up suddenly. “Come on, let’s go for a walk.”

“What?” I squawk, running after him. “Where are we going?” He leads me to the elevator and we descend. The whole way, he’s asking inane small-talk questions. How’s my mother? And my father? And all my precious little siblings? He smiles and nods at my answers. I’ve never seen him like this. Hades has conversation skills? This is very unexpected. 

We exit the elevator and he strides down the hall, me running after him. He turns a corner and knocks on a door. I suppose it’s Persephone’s office, because there she is, tapping away on a computer. She spots Hades and her whole face lights up. “Oh hi!” she says. She doesn’t even notice me.

“Good morning, Persephone,” he beams at her. I hear a kind of _ whuffle _ sound coming from underneath her desk. Hades and I both look. There’s an enormous black dog curled up under there, looking out at us with freaky blue eyes. “What, again?” Hades asks, with laughter in his voice.

“Oh no,” Persephone giggles. “You caught us.”

Hades grabs the one extra chair, pulls it right up to her desk, and sits down next to her. Leaving me to stand, _ again _. The dog comes out and goes into a frenzy of tail-wagging and slobbering. He goes back and forth between the two of them, receiving pets and praise from both.

I stand there for ages while they nuzzle and sweet-talk the monstrous animal. This has to be some of the weirdest shit I have ever seen. It’s getting embarrassing. Finally I make a throat-clearing sound and they both look up. Hades with irritation, Persephone with amusement.

“Hi, Eros,” she says. “So you made it.”

“Eros wants to know the status of a particular mortal,” Hades informs her.

Persephone nods. “I thought he’d better check with you first. In case you wanted to strike a deal in exchange, or something.” She grins at him, all saucy.

Hades purses his lips and narrows his eyes. He knows he’s being teased and it seems he likes it. “The last deal I made worked out well for me, even though technically I lost. I’m feeling generous; this one’s a freebie.”

Suddenly I can feel the emotions pouring out of him, same as from her. Love, lust, longing. Receiving that from both of them is overwhelming, and I wobble on my feet for a moment. I open my mouth to scream: _ What’s the matter with you two? Just screw already! _ Then it occurs to me that I wouldn’t have liked it if somebody had said that to me and Psyche. I shut my mouth. See, Granny Dearest? I’m learning. 

I wonder how he managed to conceal all these feelings up until now. Most people aren’t very good at hiding strong emotions from me. Well, the Old Ones have their secrets.

Being around the two of them together makes my skin itch. I just want to make them fix this, right now! I’m delighted for Persephone that he feels the same about her as she does for him. I desperately want to tell her. Trying to be mature and responsible sucks!

While I’ve been contemplating the important business of romance, Hades has been blathering on, something about a database: what a snore. He’s smiling at Persephone and she’s smiling back, that part is good, but I just can’t be bothered to understand his words. Technical stuff about records of dead mortals. Now he’s wrapping up and they both look at me, so I smile and nod.

Persephone isn’t fooled. She gives me a pointed glare. “I’m going to search for her name now, okay?” She exaggerates and draws out her words, like she’s speaking to a child.

“Yes please!” I agree, showing her I’m trying to keep up. She taps on her computer for a moment and we all watch, including the dog. We wait, and then the screen blinks.

“Good news. She’s not in the records as having died.”

“Oh thank Gaia!” I feel limp with relief.

Persephone smiles sympathetically. “Any idea where you’re going to look next?”

“Short of somehow forcing my mother to give up her secrets? No. No ideas.” I fold my arms and try to think of some stone I’ve left unturned. Hades is looking at me. He’s curious, but apparently he’s not going to ask. Well, it’s worth a try. The Old Ones do have their ways, don’t they?

“I’m looking for my lover, Psyche,” I explain. “My mother knows something but she won’t say.”

“Oh,” he replies. “I think you mean that nymph who hangs out with Aphrodite.” 

I’m stunned. Where did he get that idea? “You mean Ampelus, my mother’s assistant? Of course not. She’s a nymph!”

Hades shakes his head. “She’s no nymph. She’s a mortal wearing a glamour.” I stare at him in disbelief. “I know a mortal when I see one,” he continues. “They carry their deaths around with them from the moment they’re born. It’s unmistakable.” He hesitates, taking in the alarmed and speculative look that I’m sharing with Persephone. “I promised I wouldn’t tell Zeus.”

I think it over. “That… would explain so much. Damn, I’m stupid! I can’t believe I didn’t see it for myself.”

Persephone pats my hand. “It means you were thinking of Psyche the whole time, so you didn’t really notice this ‘other woman’. That’s a good thing. You probably should point that out to her.”

I’m starting to get emotional. The relief, the likelihood of finding her--it’s all too much. The tears are welling up. “Great-uncle,” I choke out, facing Hades. “I had no right to expect kindness from you. On the contrary.” He responds to my formality and stands up, looking surprised and wary. Persephone stands too, maybe not wanting to be left out.

I wipe my tears and continue. “I can’t possibly express my gratitude to you for this. If there’s any favor I can do for you in return, please ask.” Then I hug him. 

After a moment, he pats my shoulder awkwardly. “Um, you’re welcome, Eros. Please don’t mention it.”

We both look at Persephone. She’s keeping her face perfectly straight, but her eyes are alight, and she’s making tiny squeaking noises, with both hands fisted under her chin. No way am I going to comment on this. 

I look back at Hades. “I mean it though. _ Any _ favor I can do.” I really hope he gets the message.

“Thank you,” he says. “I’ll keep that in mind.” He checks his watch. “Unfortunately I have to be going now.”

“I’ll walk Eros out,” Persephone volunteers. “See you at 2:00?”

He nods and sets off down the hall, the big dog trailing after him. Persephone and I go the other way, towards the elevators. I’m eager to get her talking. “He’s really not like what people say,” I attempt.

She looks a little smug. “I know.” 

I try again. “I really didn’t expect him to be so nice about this.”

“Mm-hmm,” she hums. She’s generating blue flowers, so she’s clearly thinking about him. As we enter the elevator, she snaps into focus. “Oh Eros, it’s so exciting! I’m so glad for you that things are working out. Assuming it’s really true, I mean.”

“I’m pretty sure it’s true. It would be just like my mother to hide her in plain sight and make a fool of me.”

“Try not to be mad about it. At least she’s safe.”

“Well, yeah.” I frown. There are a lot of ways that Psyche could get hurt. I want to protect her. “Hey, did I tell you? I think I found an apartment I can afford.”

“That’s terrific! So business is going well?”

“Pretty well. Let’s get together in a few days and have a real talk, okay? I think we’ll have a bunch of stuff to catch up on.”

Persephone agrees. I keep trying to make her dish about Hades, while she gushes on about me and Psyche. I think she’s on to me. 

As I drive home I notice how fresh the cold air is, and how bright and sparkly the lights are. Maybe the Underworld’s not such a bad place.


End file.
